PROJECT SUMMARY The rate of new HIV infections remains unacceptable, particularly in Florida and among men who have sex with men (MSM). Black and Hispanic/Latino, as well as young adult MSM are at particularly high risk, due in part to overlapping risk behaviors like heavy drinking. Alcohol use increases unprotected sex and reduces treatment adherence, making combined alcohol and risky sex prevention optimal. New preventive efforts for HIV and alcohol are a high priority area for NIAAA and must be targeted to these highest-risk groups. The goal of this UH2/UH3 project is to develop and test initially a synergistic, mobile intervention that will reduce alcohol use and risky sex and prevent HIV infection among the highest-risk individuals. The proposed intervention combines brief motivational intervention; daily monitoring via interactive voice response (IVR) with personalized feedback; and pre-exposure prophylaxis (PrEP). Combining them offers the strengths of all 3 while compensating for limitations of each, yielding a combined intervention with great potential impact. Based on theory and prior evidence, we hypothesize that this combined preventive intervention will be associated with greater alcohol use reduction and medication adherence than a standardized educational control condition. This project is innovative in that this combination of 3 efficacious interventions has not been tested to reduce alcohol use and HIV risk. Further, there are no established interventions to enhance PrEP uptake/adherence and no studies have provided intervention targeting both alcohol and PrEP uptake/adherence. In the UH2 phase, we will recruit MSM ages 18-30 who report HIV-negative status for a web survey (N=683) to yield normative data for the personalized feedback intervention component and focus groups (N=30) to provide input on the initial version of the intervention. Based on the web survey and focus groups, the intervention will be modified and tested in a preliminary usability study (N=10) to prepare for the UH3 phase. Completing each benchmark of the UH2 phase indicates feasibility of the UH3 intervention study. For the UH3 phase, we will recruit higher-risk MSM (N=80) for a 30-day study to test the combined mobile alcohol and HIV preventive intervention. All participants will receive open-label PrEP and complete a 5-minute daily IVR assessment of alcohol/substance use, sexual behavior and PrEP taking. Participants randomized to intervention will get brief web-based alcohol and HIV prevention followed by IVR monitoring including personalized feedback. The web- based component is designed to increase risk perception and motivation to change while the IVR component will enhance PrEP adherence and bolster risk perception and motivation further. Participants randomized to control will get standardized education, not personalized intervention, and give IVR responses for assessment purposes only with no feedback. Follow-up will occur at the end of the 30-day intervention and 6-months post- treatment. This project represents an early step in developing and testing a cost-effective, scalable preventive intervention that will be readily accessible, even to rural and lower socioeconomic status individuals.